Memories
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Memories of a distant family member still plague Ruby, as her and Weiss have their first Christmas Eve together.


Weiss was happier than ever. No, happy was an understatement. She couldn't put a word on it, but from the moment they had left Vale she had been grinning from ear to ear. Only a few days ago had Ruby and Yang offered Weiss and Blake to stay with them for the Holidays. They were family, as Ruby said. The four girls were sitting in a large taxi that was taking them from Vale's Residential District and into the larger woodland areas just South of Beacon. The wood's trees were red, similar to those of Forest Fall, but were masked by clumps of snow, giving it a beautiful look. Weiss had never been to this part of the kingdom, and was enthralled by the radiant colors.

"You two live out here?" She asked, peering out the window.

"Well, for the past hundred years, our entire family has. It's tradition." Yang acknowledged.

"It's so... _foreign_."

Blake smiled slightly. "It's _lovely_. Thank you for taking me along."

Yang responded with a large smile. They had driven a few more miles, which they had spent talking about Ruby and Yang's family, their traditions, and what the members of JNPR may have been doing. After 45 minutes of chatter, the car came to a halt, stopping at a very large cabin type home. They received their luggage, and made their way up the cobble path, their boots crunching in the snow. Yang rapped her knuckles on the door several times, almost in a pattern, before a man with graying blonde hair, similar in age to Professor Ozpin, opened the door. His eyes were a deep purple, and he smiled blissfully when he saw the two sisters. The three embraced, and it was clear that this was their father. He resembled Yang more than Ruby.

"And these must be our guests!" He held out his hand. "I presume you are Ms. Schnee? I am Daniel Rose."

Weiss did a curtsey as she shook his hand. "A pleasure sir."

"And Ms. Belladonna? Yang has said quite a lot, glad to meet you."

Blake shook his hand as well, smiling. "You have quite a lovely home Mr. Rose."

He nodded in appreciation, then, to Weiss and Blake's objection, took their luggage and carried it inside. Already Weiss felt like he was being too kind. Sure, she had people carrying her luggage all her life, but that was because they had been paid and asked to do it. Daniel had taken the suitcases without hesitation. He shut the door behind them, and led them into their living room. In the corner by a set of large windows was a very grand tree, decorated with a variety of ornaments, and a few pictures of Ruby and Yang.

When they had settled down, each with a cup of cocoa in hand, Daniel began to ask his daughters an assortment of questions, such as "How is Beacon?", "Do you like your classes?". Ruby was radiating happiness, and reached out for a plate of cookies, taking several and biting them enthusiastically, a trait Weiss had found adorable when she had discovered it. Ruby had finished the plate in seconds, leaving only crumbs, Weiss couldn't help but force smile at her girlfriend. She had to break her of the habit though, if Ruby was to stay healthy.

_They're so bad for her. _

After a small dinner, Daniel had shown them to their room. A very large room with several beds and bookshelves. It made Weiss wonder if there were more people who would be arriving, but it was Blake who inquired.

"Do you have more family visiting Mr. Rose? I don't want to take up space."

He waved his hand, dismissing the statement. "Nonsense Blake, you aren't taking up space. This room is always reserved in case I have company. There will be more family here in a few days, but until then, it's the five of us." He kissed his daughters on their foreheads, bidding them all a goodnight.

Weiss sat down on a bed next to Ruby, laying her suitcase at the foot of it. "Your father is too kind, he didn't have to go through this trouble."

Blake nodded in agreement, before unpacking her suitcase and laying several of her things inside a nearby dresser. She unwrapped her bow, and wiggled her cat ears, letting the air hit them.

Ruby playfully threw a ball of yarn at her before removing her cloak and setting it on the nightstand between her and Weiss. "He does this for all of our guests, and is happy when we bring people home." She quickly blushed and looked down. "Not that I, well I mean, y'know…"

Weiss gave Ruby a curious look.

"Yep, Ruby and those boys. Man she really go there attention." Yang flopped on her bed, before being hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Ruby. "You need to stop that." Another was thrown, causing Yang to groan. "Mine now."

Ruby, among people she cared about, rushed forward and hugged Weiss from behind, catching her by surprise. Blake, picking up a book to read, sat back and watched the pair, happy they had found comfort with each other.

"No boys, just you Weiss." She dug her head into her shoulder, letting out a noise Yang dubbed, "Ruby noises".

Yang, sitting up, started to open her mouth, before another pillow was thrown at her, this time by Blake. "Oh give it a break!" Yang said, hair flopping to the side.

Blake stood, grabbing the pillow and returning to her bed, resuming her reading.

Weiss, rubbing Ruby's hand, looked out the window. It wasn't like the view from Beacon, but it was a sight nonetheless, and she cherished being here, with family.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Weiss slowly awoke. She hadn't the slightest idea why she was awake, yet here she was. Yawning and stretching, she removed her covers and looked around the room. Blake was curled up in her bed, while Yang was sprawled across hers, snoring. Ruby was absent, and their door was ajar. Quietly rising, she put on a white sweater and quietly stepped out of their room. She lightly stepped down the stairs, half-expecting to hear Ruby and her father to be speaking. Instead, she found the lights off, and Ruby sitting with her knees up in front of the tree, holding something Weiss could not see.<p>

Not wanting to spook her, Weiss whispered her name. Ruby turned, and she saw the girl's eyes bloodshot and puffy. Weiss instantly walked over to the girl, and held her. Ruby placed her head on Weiss's chest, and let out tears. Weiss, having never seen her like this, just brushed her hair. In Ruby's hands was a picture of woman with long black and red hair, with shiny silver eyes and dressed in a white cloak. Weiss only imagined it was Ruby's mother. Also in the image was a little girl with a red cloak, holding the woman's hand.

"It's only our second Christmas without her…" Ruby managed to choke out. "I still can't imagine her being here. She's the one who truly inspired me to become a Huntress and go to Signal."

Weiss wasn't sure she could find the words. She had never really had the pleasure of a family Christmas, but at the same time, both of her parents were alive. She only held Ruby tighter, holding her head by her own. Weiss had known better than to ask where her mother was, when only Daniel had answer the door. But she only assumed the couple had separated.

"Ruby, she'd be proud to see who you are. You're a strong and smart girl, beautiful and full of hope." Weiss held her head up, wiping a tear away from the girl's face. Weiss placed both her hands on Ruby's cheeks, and looked her in the eyes.

Ruby looked down, grabbing one of Weiss's hands and firmly holding it. "I hate missing her, and I feel like she wouldn't want to see me weak like this."

Weiss couldn't stop a tear running down her cheek. She sighed "Oh, you dolt, missing someone doesn't make you weak, nor is it a sign of it. It's nature for us to mourn and miss those we love."

Ruby, tears still flowing, looked up at Weiss. Before she could say what she wanted to, Weiss kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere"

Ruby clung to Weiss, her arms wrapped around her neck. Weiss reached out to the nearby couch, and removed a small blanket, placing it around Ruby. "Instead of it being a Christmas without her, think of it as our first, and just think how happy she would be."

Her partner managed a smile. "I think she'd disapprove at first. But, she would like you."

"I highly doubt it. Last I checked, one of the first things Yang said about me was not pleasant." Weiss now helped Ruby up, replacing the photo on a table, and looked at the tree. She felt guilty for trying to make Ruby see it as something about them, but she hated seeing her like this. She led Ruby back up the stairs and to their room. Making sure she was in her bed, Weiss began to climb into hers.

"Weiss? Could you stay with me tonight?"

She stopped, and turned. "I'm right here. I don't have to be in the same bed with you."

Pouting, Ruby slunk under her covers.

"_Fine. _But if you elbow me or otherwise disturb my rest, I'm going back to my own bed." Wrapping herself around Ruby and under the covers, Weiss shook her head. "You are such a little crap. Guilt trip me why don't you?"

Weiss heard a muffled laugh. "Already did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On Summer Rose, Ruby and Yang's Father, and those facts. In this AU, my headcanon, Summer has passed away, and is Ruby's biological mother. Cinder will come into play later on as well, but I have not thought out entirely how she shall be related. Also, I thought Daniel, as their father's name, suited them. I do not know why, but I love the name. Hope you guy's enjoyed this!**


End file.
